Onward Pirates Ahoy!
by HisBrokenAngel91
Summary: Elizabeth is on her little island when a long awaited Visitor finally arrives, will she give in to the temptation or will she for once behave? It's Lizzie, what do you think? Takes place 21 years after At Worlds End and ignores the fourth movie. Give it a try and please review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Pirates Fanfiction Please let me know what you think :)

* * *

It's been 21 years, my son is fully grown now and I've seen my husband a total of two times since the day we got married. I won't see him again for another nine years. You would think that he could find someone anyone more willing to take his position so that he could spend more time with me, but no. I've gotten a letter from Jack over the last two decades and it came with a bottle of water. He had found the fountain of youth and sent me enough water for me and my son, so that we could always be with Will, now all of us will live forever. He promised to visit me on my tiny little desert island soon, it would be a nice break from the nothing I deal with ever day of every year except for the once every ten years when I get to see Will again. My name if you haven't guessed already is Elizabeth, Elizabeth Turner nee Swan. And this is the story of my next great adventure with a notorious Pirate Captain named Jack Sparrow.

It would have been hard to miss him coming onto the island after promising to visit me fifteen years ago when I got his letter (not counting how long it took for the damn thing to be delivered to me by one of his crew.) swaggering towards my little cottage the way he is normally want to do. When he got to the door I was already standing there waiting for him with it standing wide open. "Well, well Mr. Sparrow it has been a long time hasn't it? Twenty one years to be exact."

Jack looked up at me a touch of surprise about his eyes. "Well if it isn't the lovely Miss Swan. Yes you could say that it has been a while I suppose, however, with our history and you bout of mutiny all those years ago some would argue that it hasn't been nearly long enough." He replied trying hard not to look at my face.

"Well Captain Jack you may argue that point all you would like, but there is one point you got wrong in your beautifully botched greeting, its Turner now, Captain Elizabeth Turner." I said turning back to the interior of the house gesturing lightly for him to follow along.

"Well again with the stupid 'wells'! Captain Turner I see no ship and no crew, I also see no husband about, so I've got all proof to the contrary." He fell beautifully, as he always does into a chair at the dining table as I set a bottle of rum in front of him. "I also see no kiddies running about, dear William not as fertile as you had hoped or is the poor boy truly a eunuch as I has always predicted?"

I stomped my foot and turned to face the captain sitting ever so comfortably at my table. "I will have you know _Captain Sparrow_," I spat, "that my son is full grown and captaining my ship and crew in my stead. I haven't all that much time for pirating waiting for lowly bilge rat pirate captains to visit me or for a husband who must ferry souls only to have a single day with him once every ten years before sunset only to have to do it all over again." I downed a swig of my own rum before setting my glare on the beautiful pirate in front of me. "And all of this because a certain bilge rat pirate captain is a good man and refused to let my husband die at the hand of Davy Jones, and made said husband take Davy's place upon the Flying Dutchman in all of its damned bloody glory. God knows that I would much prefer pirating but I have to be here for my immortal husband lest he become a bloody fish-man."

I could tell at this point that I was confusing the ever unconfusable Jack Sparrow, the sad part was that I really would rather be back out on the seas and not wasting away my immortal life here on this damned island waiting what seems forever to see my immortal husband.

"You know Lizzie they say that absence makes the heart grow ever fonder. Has it made, my dear Lizzie, your heart fonder or weaker for the whelp?" he asked staring at me with what looked like actual concern coloring his pirates face and reflected in his eyes.

He was right absence did make the heart grow fonder. But not for William, it grew fonder of a confusing bilge rat pirate captain. "I'm not sure I've had enough to drink to allow for that kind of talk Mr. Sparrow."

He looked at me knowingly and I shuddered to think what he might be seeing going across my face. "Ah yes see there I knew it Lizzie, you will come over to my side eventually." He said with a smirk and a bit of a twinkle in his eye. This conversation was taking on too many familiar tones of conversations past.

"why's that Mr. Sparrow?" I asked as a feeling of de-ja-vu washed over me.

"Curiosity, Love. You're going to want it, the spray of the sea on your face again, the Pearl beneath your feet, me at your side. You're going to want to know what it tastes like." He smirked at me from across the table, I didn't even know when I had sat down. He hadn't aged a day over the years much like Will and myself. He was so young, so dashing, so….._pirate_!

"You may think whatever you want Jack, but we've had this discussion before, I didn't want it then and I most certainly do not want it now." I leaned in not backing down. I was not a faithless woman, I was, _am_, a good, loyal wife. I was, _am_, happily married and a mother. I would _not_ give in to temptation, no matter how charming, dashing, and handsome the package.

"Elizabeth, you can deny many many things, like ten years apart from a husband who could have found someone else willing to be the new Davy Jones isn't too long, that one immortal son is enough, that you don't miss the constant call of the sea when it's right outside your door. That you don't miss the adventures we used to have together. That the compass, my compass, didn't point to me when we were on the Isle Cruces, that you felt absolutely nothing when you kissed me later that same day." He stopped and took a swig of his rum and stood up only to walk and stop directly in front of my seat, my body stood of it's own accord to meet him there. "But Love you cannot deny that you did indeed, kiss me, that you were aching for adventure when I showed up so suddenly in your life, and that you loved the life of a pirate on the seas, being absolutely free."

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review and let me know what you think :)

Love,

The Broken


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the latest installment of Onward Pirates Ahoy! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

* * *

Temptations package closed in on me kneeling on the floor in front of me. His eyes (were they always so aware, did he just pretend to be aloof all of those years ago?) aware and staring me down as if willing me to admit that he was right, to admit what I'd been denying to myself for so long. It took me back to that day, our battle with the Kracken. Why had I really kissed Jack that day, I hadn't really needed to in order to shackle him. I could have distracted him in any number of other ways. And I had felt a pull when I kissed him, a pull I never really felt with William and at that realization I knew I was breaking as I sat back down in the chair behind me. He was bending me to his will.

"Stop Jack, this is wrong, I'm married I'm a mother I can't do this." I flung myself around him and bolted out the door onto the beach beyond. I was not going to give in I wouldn't I was going to behave and do what I was supposed to, for once in my life I would not give into my selfish nature. Even if I did want what Jack was offering even if I did want Jack, I couldn't do that to Will I couldn't betray him like that.

Logically my mind told me that I could leave and be back in time for the visit from Will but, did I want to risk the possibility that I may not make it back on time and it would forever ruin him? I didn't know what to think I didn't know what to do, I needed to get away from temptation. I needed to get away from Jack, I needed to think. I ran and ran until I couldn't hear anything but the sound of my own feet carrying me away from my cottage and the man that sat therein.

"Why does he have to make things so difficult for me?" I kicked a tree and gasped holding onto my foot, I had forgotten to put on a pair of shoes before bolting out the door. "This is your entire fault Jack Sparrow you did this to me, you make me forget everything, my responsibilities and my place. I'm supposed to stay here, be a loyal and willing wife. I'm supposed to wait, and I can't have you confusing me all the time. My feelings aren't what matters anymore, and it's all because of you. I'm stuck here because of you!" I growled out knowing that he couldn't hear me but I needed to vent, and it was true if he hadn't made Will stab that heart I wouldn't be stuck here with no escape just to make sure that a man I'd had in my life since childhood would stay as pure as he'd always been.

"Talking to yourself isn't healthy Mom, you know that right? Who are you raging about anyway?" I gasped and spun towards the person who'd spoken behind me. How long had he been there following me as I raged at a man that he had never met?

"John, when did you get back to the island?" I said holding my son in my arms, you wouldn't know that he was the fruit of my loins because he looked so close to my own age at 19 years old which is when I gave him the elixir of his eternal life.

"I was just offshore when you went running from the cottage, mama, what's going on? Why were you running and who is the man in our house?" he asked holding me at arms length and looking down at me directly in the eyes.

All I could do was sigh and drop my gaze, "Come I'll explain it to you as we walk back home." I took his hand and began the slow trek back to the cottage and the man I was trying to run away from. It was time my son finally met the man who made his life, and his immortality possible. His uncle and the man he was essentially named after.

"The pirate at our house is you're namesake and a friend of me and your father from long before you were born, Jack Sparrow." I started and my son as I predicted interrupted me, "You mean the notorious Captain of the Black Pearl?" I laughed at the way his voice brightened at the thought of meeting the man I had told him so many stories about as he grew into the man he is today. "The very same, and I was running about and kicking trees talking to myself because my feelings when it comes to this particular Captain have always been jumbled. He all but offered for me to join him back out at sea you see, and we know that it's my obligation to be here for your father when he comes to visit." I patted his hand this had always been a sore subject for us we both believed that he should have worked harder to find someone to take his place so that could be with us the way he was supposed to be rather than him being an absentee father.

"I was raging about Mr. Sparrow and the reason is because, he's the reason your father is in the position he is right now because he saved your fathers life when Davy Jones tried to kill him. He made your dad stab the heart and take Davy's place captaining the Dutchman and ferrying the souls of those who passed at sea." I sighed thinking back to that day, "He made sure your father wouldn't lose me or his dad and that I could still have your father in my life even if only just a little. He thought what he was doing was for the best, he's a good man but sometimes I do wonder what would have happened if he hadn't done what he did back then. I don't regret it, he gave me you in a way, he made sure that you were possible and that I wouldn't have to lose the man that I love."

John nodded in understanding knowing we were thinking the same things for the most part. And I was considering asking him advice on whether or not I should go on an adventure as long as I made sure that I gave myself plenty of time to be back to see his father. If he could manage it last year I'm sure it wouldn't be that difficult for me to manage if I played my cards right, I could do what I love and be limitedly free and keep to my obligations at the same time. It was a thing to consider after I introduced him to our tempting guest.

We arrived back at the cottage and I sighed before entering the still open door to see Jack sitting at the table waiting for me spinning a gold piece on the carved wood surface. As he saw us enter he straightened himself up somewhat and took his hat off. "King Captain Turner I was wondering when you would be back, did your walk go well? Who is this accompanying you he looks like Will but there's something not right about it and Will isn't do back for another nine years I was sure." He held out his hand to John as if to shake it. I nodded my consent to my son and introduced them as they linked hands.

"Captain Sparrow I would like you to meet my son and Captain in my stead Johnathan William Turner, better known as John. John son meet Captain Jack Sparrow son of Captain Teague the keeper of the Code." I smiled as they stared one another down assessing if they were like they thought the other would be when they imagined them as I told them about each other my son had more to work with than Jack did granted but I was satisfied that they would give up the stare down and be contented with the results soon enough.

* * *

A/N: Please don't expect the uploads to be this often all of the time I'm currently helping my boyfriend start up his business and I may not be available to write as often as I would like to but I'll update as often as I can and I'll try to get a new chapter out at least once a week. Please leave a review so that I know how well I'm doing Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!

Love

The Broken


End file.
